


Tee Shirt

by MelodyPond1214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPond1214/pseuds/MelodyPond1214
Summary: This is based off the song Tee Shirt by birdy





	1. Introduction

_Arianna Singer... My name is Arianna Singer..._

I bear myself for the pain on my lower back for the anti-possession symbol being tattooed on me. I normally have a high tolerance for pain, but for some unknown reason I didn't today. 

When it's done I look at Sam grinning like an idiot. "What are you grinning at, Winchester?" I ask. That's when I noticed he was day dreaming. I waved at his face to bring him back to reality. When it finally worked, I rolled by eyes and headed to the car where Dean was waiting. I sat in the back as I always did but winced when my back hit the seat of the precious car. "You ok?" I hear Dean ask. "Yeah,I'm fine." I say. We drive back to Bobby's house. On the drive we all stay quiet, all you could hear was Dean's loud classic rock. I drift into my own little day dream. I see my older sister getting married, having kids, growing old... It takes  Sam calling my name many times to make me snap out of it. I look at him. "What?" I ask him. "We're  here." He says holding the door open for me. I walk into the home I grew up in and hug Bobby as he touched the Still healing tattoo I wince slightly. I pull away and head to my room to count how long it's been, Sam follows me without me noticing.  _4 months.._ I think. "How long has it been?" I hear Sam. I turn around to see him there staring at the wall of loving pictures of me and my sister. Occasional pictures  with Bobby and Dean. A few had Sam. "4 months.." I say in a barely a whisper. He nods. We all practically grew up together. "Is it getting easier?" Sam asks taking a picture of all five of us off the wall. I didn't answer. If I said yes I'd be lying if I said no he'd worry. I just don't answer. We stand in silence for a few minutes before Dean walking in. He doesn't even look at the wall. "Sammy we gotta go." Dean says. "Yeah, okay. I'll be at the car right now." Sam says as I hold a picture of me and her. Sam puts his arm around my shoulders. "I'll call." He says simply. 

_Two weeks pass._   


_Two months._

No call. 

I hunt more than normal. Mostly to keep my mind off things. People. Sam. Every two weeks I go to Bobby's to help with the phones and whatever  he needs. He gives me updates on them every so often but I don't see them for a while. 

 


	2. Nothing is going to be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this does have description of abuse and mention of suicide so if that is triggering please don't read.

_Everything is going to be alright..._

_7 and a 4 year old crying to themselves knowing better than to make noise as their father and mother were in the kitchen, they hear their mother's cries and pain. "Everything is going to be alright." Is what their mother said. Daddy had a bit too much to drink. A few hours later the crying stopped and their father came out of the kitchen looking for his daughters. They kept hidden. But they couldn't be hidden for long.. First with the 7 a few slaps to keep her from crying anymore. Then the 4 year old because she sat in front of the TV as he was watching, a few months later people began to take notice that their mother was missing. People put two and two together and the children were given to their kind neighbor Bobby._

20 years came and went. The children became a couple of the best hunters. But the psychological trauma the oldest daughter went though was a lot but Kristen, the oldest ended up taking her own life..

I look at the wall of all of her pictures tears slowly fall from my eyes.  _How could she be so selfish. She left me..._ I wipe my eyes. I can't let Bobby see.. I need to be strong. Even if I'm weak.

8 Weeks Later..

I come back from a very long hunt almost 2 months long. I see a familiar impala driving up the driveway I smile for the first time in a long time. I see Sam and smile and meet him at the door. He hugs me and I hug him back tightly. "So how are you doing?" Sam asks. "Okay." I say. He nods. "So where's Dean?" I ask. "He's at some diner a bit away getting pie." He says. "Bobby isn't here, if that's why you're here. Not that I'm not happy to see you." I say. "Yeah I know. I kinda came to see you and to know how you're doing." He says slightly worried. "I'm fine Sammy.." I say walking into the house. "You keep saying that but I can tell you're not." Sam says. He knows me better than I do. "Yes I am, I'm sorry if I can't smile or laugh a lot. My sister killed herself less than 6 months ago, Sam." I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "And I don't know why. So I'm s..." I start breaking down. I fall to my knees and cry mumbling things even I don't understand. I feel like I can't breathe. I feel Sam pull me into a hug and presses me against his chest. I whisper. "I'm sorry." He doesn't say anything except. "Everything is going to alright.."

 

 

 

_Nothing is Ever alright._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post more often on this story.


End file.
